prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deleters Of Worlds
The The Deleters Of Worlds were a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Woken Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt in WWE on the Raw brand. They are former WWE Raw Tag Team Champions. History On May 1, Wyatt debuted on Raw and told general manager Kurt Angle not to interfere with his work. Later, both Wyatt and Samoa Joe interfered in the main event, a triple threat match between Finn Bálor, Seth Rollins, and The Miz to determine the challenger to Dean Ambrose's Intercontinental Championship. Wyatt attacked Bálor, enabling The Miz to pin him. The following week, Wyatt defeated Ambrose after interference from The Miz. Wyatt failed to become number one contender for the WWE Universal Championship in a fatal-5-way match at Extreme Rules, which was won by Samoa Joe. After Seth Rollins was unveiled on the cover of WWE 2K18, Wyatt targeted Rollins and defeated him both at Great Balls of Fire and the following Raw. In the following weeks, Wyatt send cryptic messages to Finn Bálor and cost him a No Disqualification match against Elias Samson on July 24 edition of Raw. Wyatt defeated Bálor on the Raw before SummerSlam and poured a bucket of blood-like substance on him. Bálor defeated Wyatt in a rematch at SummerSlam under his "Demon King" persona. Subsequently, Wyatt - who was not part of the match - eliminated Bálor from battle royal to determine the challenger for the Intercontinental Championship and then challenged "the real Finn Bálor" - not the "Demon King" - to another match. At No Mercy, Wyatt lost to Bálor again, despite assaulting him before the match. A rematch was scheduled for TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, but due to an illness Wyatt was subsequently replaced by AJ Styles. Wyatt returned on the November 13 episode of Raw to face Jason Jordan in a losing effort. On November 27, Wyatt defeated Matt Hardy, resulting in Hardy's "Broken" gimmick reemerging. Hardy, who now called himself "Woken", vowed to "delete" Wyatt. Wyatt defeated Hardy in the first match since the latter's transformation on the 25th anniversary of Raw but was eliminated from the Royal Rumble match by Hardy. The next night on Raw, Wyatt distracted Hardy during a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber match, causing Hardy to lose. After Wyatt himself failed to qualify for Elimination Chamber, Hardy defeated Wyatt in a rematch at the namesake PPV. Eight days later on Raw, Hardy challenged Wyatt to a match at The Hardy Compound, which Wyatt accepted. After being defeated by Hardy, Wyatt was subsequently pushed into the Lake of Reincarnation, making his status unknown. At WrestleMania 34, Wyatt interfered in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal and helped Hardy win, turning face for the second time in his WWE career. The next night on Raw, Wyatt and Hardy defeated Titus Worldwide (Titus O'Neil and Apollo) to advance in the "Tag Team Eliminator" for the vacant Raw Tag Team Championship. On September 15, 2018 Matt Hardy announced his retirement. Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Matt Hardy's WWE.com Profile * Bray Wyatt's WWE.com Profile * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:2018 debuts Category:2018 disbandments Category:Teams and stables